encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 212
Udyok is the two hundred twelfth episode overall and the sixty-fourth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 11, 2017. Summary Alena tells Danaya about Pirena's status. Danaya wished to trust Pirena, but Alena thinks that motherhood could make Pirena give up to Hagorn's demands. Pirena prays to Emre, asking for help since she could endure it no longer. In her rage, she releases a wave of fire that burns the surrounding trees. As the condition of Lira and Mira grow worse, Ybrahim tells Mayca that he now believes that Emre had truly abandoned them. Ether senses the presence of intruders. Alira Naswen and Gamil come out and fight her. Alira Naswen fights Ether, while Gamil fights Ether's minions. Emre secretly watched over them. Ybrahim was about to leave Lira and Mira's room. He meets Ariana at the door. Mayca offers to watch over the princesses, so that Ybrahim could leave. Ariana asked Mayca to let her do that; Ybrahim and Mayca left. Ariana has a vision of Amihan and Lira, calls Lira "daughter," and kissed her forehead. Pirena suddenly appears and observed that they have grown worse. Alira Naswen and Gamil continued fighting Ether and her minions. When they saw the orb-Cassiopea pass, Alira Naswen and Gamil promptly surrendered. Emre leaves. Imaw told Pirena to leave her daughter for a time so she can rest. Pirena gets angry when he tells her that Encantadia is more important, and tells him and Ariana to go away. However, Pirena realized that she can do something, and leaves. Kahlil has become a cupbearer of Arde. Arde asked Ether if Alira Naswen and Gamil should be enslaved, like Kahlil. Ether said it's risky, since Alira Naswen could fight, and opts to imprison them instead. Pirena approached the sleeping Danaya. She remembers Hagorn's promise and takes her sword out. Pirena raised her sword, but drops it, waking up Danaya. Pirena asked Danaya to tie her up, or she might kill her or Alena, since Hagorn demanded it in exchange for her daughter's health. Danaya promised to make Hagorn pay. Gamil and Alira Naswen were bound in chains. Orb-Cassiopea enters the dungeon. Gamil asked if she would be releasing them, but Cassiopea told them to wait. Alira Naswen said they should pray for her success. Alena sees flowers left out. She picks it out, but Memfes appears and expressed his gladness that she liked them. Alena threw the flowers at him and asked what he had done to Adamya this time. Memfes said he only wanted to see the face of his future bride. Alena insists that will not happen. Memfes promised not to hurt her, unlike what her previous lover had done. Alena frightens him away with the Water Gem. Hitano and Muros told Alena that she is being summoned by the queen. The De-jar warns Emre of a Bathala's presence. Ether reveals herself and wonders where Cassiopea is. Cassiopea sneaks past the patrol of Ether's minions. Ether tells Emre that they need not fight, since they had been old friends. Emre said they had killed Keros; Ether said Keros is a true traitor. Emre said it was wrong to kill a Celestial like Keros, and they had agreed on such terms when they arrived in Encantadia; that was the reason why he spared them when they betrayed him. Ether attacks him, but Emre blocks her. He says the only thing that stops him from killing her now is their captive Ivtres. Ether offers to restore Emre's powers, Devas, and his most beloved Ivtre, if he promised to give her absolute authority in Encantadia, to do as she pleased. Cassiopea finds Kahlil and releases him from his bonds. Kahlil alerted the Hadezars that he had broken free. Cassiopea stopped Kahlil from killing them; she used her power on them and instructed them to attempt to kill Arde. She plans to ruin the alliance between the two evil deities. Ether asked Emre to consider her offer. Emre said he would not forsake his creatures. Ether told him to prepare himself then, and leaves. Aquil went to Danaya and spoke about the reports he had heard about Lira and Mira. Danaya prayed for the success of Alena's mission. Aquil asked what Danaya had ordered. Pirena listened. Alena, Hitano and Muros appeared in Hagorn's camp. They attacked Hagorn's soldiers. Alena asked Hagorn to come out, since they have a message from their queen. References